


Valentine Saps II: How Do I Love Thee?

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Valentine Saps [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-20
Updated: 1999-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Valentine's Day sappiness from Benny. This story is a sequel toValentine I: Beloved.





	Valentine Saps II: How Do I Love Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: PG, M/M**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Categories: Poetry, Romance**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning: Major Sap Alert**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **(c) February 14, 1999**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Valentine's Day To All!**

How do I love thee? 

Let me count the ways. 

I love your smile 

That warms me 

Like a Mediterranean sun. 

I love your humor, 

Sharp and witty. 

I love your mind, 

(Yes, Ray, I do!) 

Quick and bright, 

Like quicksilver. 

I love your heart, 

So kind and gentle, 

So sweet and loving. 

I love your generosity. 

You give of 

Your time, 

Your energy... 

Yourself. 

Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray! 

You've made life 

Bearable 

In this strange city, 

And now I can 

Appreciate 

Your love 

Of this place. 

I love your slender power, 

Your movements graceful. 

I love your elegant hands, 

That know so well 

How to pleasure me. 

I love your beautiful eyes, 

Emeralds that sparkle; 

Jewels of the soul. 

You have my 

Heart, 

Body, 

Soul. 

As I have 

Yours, 

Beloved. 

On this day 

Dedicated to lovers, 

I love you, Ray. 


End file.
